


Witchtober III: Sestina

by confidenceTrickster



Series: Witchtober [3]
Category: Inktober - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confidenceTrickster/pseuds/confidenceTrickster
Summary: Haven't written poetry in like fifteen years so of course for today's prompt, Vagabond Witch, I write A FRIGGIN' SESTINA. This one goes out to my English teacher, Mrs. Overcash.





	

_Advice for Vagabond Witches,_ from _A Young Lady’s Illustrated Grimoire,_ author unknown.  
  


All magic in this world comes with a price  
But first thou needst avoid the stake, the fire  
The rabid mob come howling for thy flesh:  
Those who would not allow thee in their world.  
Elude them thrice and thou shalt be set free  
If free can be one who has signed our pact.

In blood ye paid, to sign the Weirding Pact,  
A foolish child unwary of the price  
Longing for nothing more than to be free.  
Now heed the voices whisp’ring from thy fire  
As ye rest on the dirt floor of the world,  
New calluses protecting tender flesh.

A witch can leave behind the pain of flesh  
And just as those who offered thee the pact  
Sojourn between this and the Other world  
To see the marvels bought with that sore price.  
But gaze not overlong into pale fire  
For from its wan light few emerge yet free.

Seek out thy sist’ren to be truly free:  
A tender hand, that proves no threat to flesh  
Can kindle once again that long-snuffed fire  
And show ye the true power of our pact.  
For those who have paid freedom’s thrice-curs'd price  
Can make our will be done upon the world.

Explore on wing the wonders of this world:  
Discovery’s the purview of the free.  
And though each journey has its toil and price  
Grow wise in mind, enduring in thy flesh  
And feel thy power swell. Keep safe the pact  
And call thyself a Witch, who fears no fire.

But what of those who threatened thee with fire?  
Revenge would be so simple in this world  
Of those who know but nothing of our pact.  
Canst thou call thyself one among the free  
With thy hands stained with blood, and pain of flesh?  
For none but thee can choose, or not, that price.  


Now wield thy fire, break thy chains, be free!  
For in this mundane world of earth and flesh  
A wond’rous pact is signed, and worth the price.

 

 

 


End file.
